


Your Arms Are Home To Me

by lelouchisms



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Afterlife, Afterlife AU, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, aaa I hope this is okay, amasai, and I just thought up the prompt and loved the idea, this is my first time writing this couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelouchisms/pseuds/lelouchisms
Summary: Saihara comes home.AU where Saihara doesn’t survive until the end of the killing game, and he meets Amami in the afterlife.





	Your Arms Are Home To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea in my head and I loved it! I wanted to write it but it was spur of the moment, I hope it's okay! I hope you enjoy! ^.^

At first, Shuichi felt his vision becoming blurry, slowly beginning to fade.

 

And his breathing began to slow.

 

_ It’s cold… _

 

And everything became dark.

 

* * *

  
  


He woke up and the sight was beautiful.

 

He was on a beach, staring at the horizon in which the sun was setting, the waves gently crashing to the shore.

 

_ Ah, this must be the afterlife. So it really does exist. _

 

Shuichi sat there contemplating his life at the Academy for Gifted Juveniles, his friends who were still alive, the ones who had gotten killed...even now, he couldn’t help but be in pain, and think  _ why the hell couldn’t I do more, why couldn’t I save them,  _ and the tears began to fall--

 

“Saihara?” 

 

Shuichi turned his head quickly at the familiar voice, to see Amami standing there with a shocked expression.

 

“Amami…” he whispered, looking up at him.

 

Rantaro immediately fell to his knees to embrace Shuichi. He held him like he never wanted to let go, and Shuichi couldn’t help but hold him back like his life--second life, depended on it.

 

“Saihara...I never expected that I’d see you here…” Rantaro whispered, his voice shaking.

 

“Yeah...I didn’t either. But, I failed. Amami, I couldn’t save anyone, I couldn’t save them--” Shuichi began, his voice cracking.

 

“Saihara...you did well. You did so well. You did everything you could…” Rantaro said, still holding him.

 

Rantaro broke from the embrace to look into his eyes.

 

God, he missed those eyes.

 

He missed everything.

 

He had missed Shuichi so much.

 

“Saihara.” Rantaro said, looking into his eyes, before slowly leaning in to kiss him gently. 

 

Shuichi’s breath hitched in his throat, and he kissed back, melting into Rantaro’s touch.

 

They kissed gently and tenderly, tears spilling down both of their cheeks, intertwining fingers.

 

“Yeah…?” Shuichi asked him, pulling away briefly from the kiss.

 

“Welcome home.”

 

Shuichi smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
